


Sun Worship

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/25/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Spring Fever.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sun Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/25/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Spring Fever.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The first thing Severus was aware of when he awoke was the golden rays streaming through the window. The second was the empty space beside him. Lifting himself onto his elbows, Severus rubbed a hand across his face and looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

After throwing a robe on and searching, Severus eventually found Harry in the garden, covered in soil and busy planting flowers.

“Is there a garden party being held today that I am not aware of?”

Harry’s head snapped up and he laughed. “No. I just wanted to make the most of the sunshine.”

~~~

Brushing off his hands, Harry got to his feet and pressed a chaste kiss to Severus’ lips. “Guess I’ve got spring fever.”

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed? In that case, I can think of far better ways to use up your surplus energy.” He curled his arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer.

“I’m all dirty,” Harry warned, smiling as he was drawn into a proper kiss.

“Not yet, but you will be.”

Harry’s answering laugh turned into a moan and he tugged on the belt to open Severus’ robe, running his earthy hands across the heated skin beneath.

~~~

The rising sun behind Harry created a halo, giving him an ethereal glow as he moved above Severus. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, fingers tightly entwined with Severus’, clenching and relaxing with the rhythm of each thrust. Harry’s scent mingled with the flowers around them, filling Severus’ senses.

Feeling the pressure building in his groin, Severus reached to grasp Harry’s straining erection, beginning sure strokes. Harry gasped and rocked forward, leaning down to capture Severus’ lips as his climax rushed through him. Severus followed within seconds.

“Spring’s definitely my favourite season,” Harry panted, nuzzling Severus’ neck.

“I concur.”


End file.
